My name is Phil Lester, this is my Story
by uselessPhan
Summary: Has anyone seen Phil? This is his kidnapping story. EXTRA EXTRA, READ ALL ABOUT IT! Rated T for mature subjects.
1. Chapter 1

My first PHANFICTION idea but my 2nd story. Hope you like it! PM me if you have questions!

PHILS POV:

My name is Phil Lester, and this is my story.

I was walking down the pavement one night. September 3rd, to be exact, at 11:47 PM. When my glasses fell off. I felt a tissue covering my nose as i bent over. A sweet smell overwhelmed me as i slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing i remember is the soft brown eyes looking down at me before i saw all black.

I woke up to a sharp pain against my face. I tried to move my arms but only to find myself struggling against tight rope restraints tying me to a wooden chair. I looked down and saw my ankles tied as well. My shoes were nowhere in sight showing my mismatched socks. Even tied i felt my hair going everywhere. I would do anything to get some hairspray to fix my fringe! I looked back up and expected to see the brown eyes i had seen before, instead i saw a woman with one piercing blue eye and a green one. She was wearing a jet black suit and glaring at me.

"How old are you kid? What's your name?" She said.

"W-Why should I tell you? Who are you and why am i here!" I said with a shaking voice, "I-I demand-"

She slapped me again, twice as hard. I felt the bruises forming on my face.

"I said," She yelled, " What. Is. Your. Name! And your age!"

I shifted in my seat, reluctant to answer but she raised her hand again and i finally said, "I-I am_ a-and my name is Dil, I mean Bill, I MEAN PHIL! Phil Lester."

"Good boy." She said, "I-"

"Now now Cat, don't torture him." Said an unknown voice. Then the voice said, "Phil, huh... I bet you are wondering what the hell is going on, right?"

"R-R-Right?!" I said.

"Right." He said as he came out of the shadows. He was the one with the brown eyes.

I studied his face and saw a brown fringe opposite mine, soft eyes and a smirk. He was wearing a jet black suit as well with skin tight jeans, black gloves and shoes with unconventional zips. Kinda cute if he hadn't kidnapped me. He took off his black gloves as he told me,

"I am Dan. This is Cat. You are in a cellar of a house in Long Island. These walls are perfectly soundproof so don't try screaming. Questions, comments, concerns?"

I then said, "Question: where's the door? Comment: You are a psychopath and Concern: Will I die?"

Cat answered sharply. "There is no door. Only a trap door locked from the outside and you may die if you do not do exactly as I say. I also don't like that tone-"

Dan then scolded Cat in a sarcastic tone, "Do exactly as YOU say? Um, who was assigned to Assistant head of the Llamarmy?"

"You…" said Cat, clearly irritated.

"Good!" Dan said, "Now, as for you, Phil, right? Right. I want- um… _Izzy_ …"

"What did I do now!" Cat answered. I was just sitting there and i looked around and saw the open trap door. Damn it! I saw the lock… Ugh!

"Leave." Dan said with a forceful tone.

Cat shifted uncomfortably and muttered something i couldn't hear.

"NOW!" Dan yelled.

Cat left in a hurry, closing the trapdoor ever so slightly so it wouldn't lock Dan inside.

"Good," Dan said, "Now, as I was saying," He started to lean in, our noses were almost touching, "I want to know why you think you are here. What would I need from you?"

I looked into his eyes. "You don't want to do this. You needed a job because your family needed the money and you were so desperate so you took this job. I see in your eyes. You haven't seen your parents since you left. You act like a leader but you are insecure. You are trying to show off to your boss. This is not what you expected." I paused. He looked astounded. He backed away and tried to say something but he couldn't. I continued. "I can help you. Let me go, give me your real name and your parent's address. Leave with me. We can find your parents. I-"

"Looks like we have an expert "feelings" psychologist resident! Well, making up shit like that could get you… Dead. Good Night." Dan answered as he closed the trapdoor.

Completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all the people who follow me! Disclaimer: i do not own anyone in this FF.

Even though Dan acted all tough, he didn't come back down for four days. Cat would though. I would see him stand behind her as she came in looking at me then leave. Cat and I had many conversations over those four days. They always went like this.

Cat: What did you say to keep him out like that! It's crazy!

Me: (silence)

Cat: What is your problem! I come in here day after day after day because Mister "Scared of the person I kidnapped" doesn't. I should get a raise. I deal with so many of you people-

And she goes on and on and on about "not being payed enough" and stuff, but finally, day five, Dan peaks his head out and comes in.

"Where is Izzy?" I asked.

"She… that's none of your business anyways." He said.

I scooted the chair back, wondering if he had… killed her. If he did, that would mean he could kill me too.

"Oh… Phil!" He said, "Don't be scared of me, although I like it."  
He then mumbled, "You are kinda cute when you're mad…"

I was blown away. Did Dan, the supposedly bad guy, just thought I was cute. I felt myself blushing and hoped, prayed that he didn't see it in the dimly lit room. He saw me, and blushed profusely. He turned away.

"Um… sorry…" I said.

"It's ok… well, good night!" Dan said quickly and left in a hurry.

I didn't sleep all night. I don't know why, all night, I had a weird good/ bad feeling. The feeling was confirmed when I heard the trap door start to unlock. I closed my eyes and slumped back into my seat, pretending to sleep.

"Phil!" I heard Dan whisper. I jumped and opened my eyes to see Dan with a knife in hand dressed in black.

"NO! Please don't kill me nononon-" I yelled was stopped by Dan's hand covering my mouth. I shut my eyes as tight as I could and prepared myself to die.

I was sitting there like that for a long time when I opened my eyes to Dan clearly struggling with something. He was cutting the ropes! I held myself back from screaming with joy. A short time later, he and I were walking carefully through the headquarters of what I thought was the Llamarmy. Dan had this worried look on his face the whole time we were in the house. When we finally got out, Dan let out a breath I realized he had been holding in this whole time. Dan ushered me into a van, locked the doors and crouched down so no one would see us.

"Listen. Everything you said was true. I will get you out of here but you need to promise to protect me from the police."

"I will I promise but-" I answered but was interrupted by footsteps and voices.

"He left me on the side of the road, pointed the gun at my foot and shot me! He shouldn't be in charge…" It was Cat. Her muffled voice shocked both me and Dan. His eyes opened wide and he looked outside the window.

"Get under that blanket," He whispered urgently, "Hide I will start the car. We will leave. I will give you my phone." He took his phone out of his pocket and turned it on. "Shut. There is an amber alert out for you."

"We need to go to the cops I can tell them you helped me and-"

"No!" He said forcefully. Unfortunately, someone heard him.

"There!" I heard Cat yell, "In the car, he has Phil! They are getting away!"

Dan sat in the car and accelerated. I decided I should've told him I have car sickness.

"Dan, this may not be the best time but-" I opened the window and threw up as I was telling him about my car sickness.

"Jesus Christ Phil! Wait, wait yes! BULLSEYE! You hit them straight in the face!" Dan exclaimed.

"Ew!" I said, trying my best not to throw up again. Dan accelerated, throwing me against the leather seats. He swerved to the left then the right. I got into a fetal position and prayed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan got onto the highway, constantly changing lanes when it finally seemed like we had lost them. We drove until we reached a pretty decent motel. Luckily, on our way out we grabbed my phone and wallet. We went inside.

"Listen, we need two separate rooms. On different floors. If anyone comes in here looking for us please tell them we are not here. We are not safe. Do not call the police. We promise to leave tomorrow." I said quickly to the clerk. He seemed dazed and handed us the keys.

In the lift, we checked our rooms.

"12D for me and 3G for you," Dan said, "As much as I hate leaving you alone..."

"It's for the best. Meet you tomorrow in the lobby at 9:43?"

"Sure." I walked out of the lift at my floor.

"Oi," Dan said as I walked out, "No goodbye for you savior?!" He pulled me back. As I stumbled back, our noses touched, and stayed like that.

I kissed him.

I kissed him. I kissed him for only a second or two… or maybe 4. I then pulled away and walked out.

"How was that for a goodbye?" I said as the doors closed, leaving him speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this one is short! This one might be confusing but just PM me if you have questions:

 _I blinked out of my daze. This is a trial Phil! You are telling them how you got kidnapped, you mustn't get carried away! The cameras clicked, blinding me. The reporters and their billions of questions flooded my mind._

" _What did you do then?"_

" _How did you escape?"_

 _Dan rushed in. God, he looked so good in his- NO PHIL CONCENTRATE!_

" _OI! Everyone please, Phil is getting tired so I might as well finish."_


	5. Chapter 5

DANS POV:

That morning, I waited downstairs for Phil. 9: 41, 9:42, 9:43, 9:44… I wondered where he was. I started to get worried.

"Jesus Christ Phil," I muttered.

"Looking for your boyfriend?" I knew that familiar voice even before I turned around.

"Cat. What are you doing here? Where is Phil?" Cat moved out of the way to show 2 bulky men, holding an unconscious Phil in their arms. He had a bloody nose and black eye.

"Oh… Won't the boss be delighted to see this. He might even make me the leader of the Llamarmy." Cat said with a smirk.

"Let him go. It's me you want." I said as Phil stirred. The man of the left lifted his fist. "NO!" I yelled and threw myself in front of Phil. The punch hit me and I crumpled to the floor.

I awoke to the sound of Phil whimpering. I opened my eyes, all the memories from… the hotel night came back. Cat. Cat, where is she!

"Cat! WHERE AM I?! CAT I KNOW YOU ARE HERE SOMEWHERE!" I yelled. I saw Phil next to me. I tried to reach out for him but my hands were bound together. My feet weren't so I ran towards him. Running was weird because I had a pain in my back I hadn't had before.

He was still unconscious. God knows what they did to him after I was rendered unconscious.

"Phil. PHIL! Are you ok?" I tried to shake him but with my hands behind my back, it was hard. He muttered in his state the most surprising (and cute thing).

"Please, do what you want to me, just don't… don't hurt him… Mmmm…. Pancakes….."


	6. Chapter 6

After 1 hour of trying to wake Phil, he awoke, jumped up and turned to look at me.

"Oh, Dan I am so glad you are ok! How is your back?!"

"My back? What? "

"After you jumped in front of me, they started kicking you and you didn't move. I thought you were dead!"

"I'm okay. My back hurts but I am worried about you. How is your eye?" His left eye was black, blue and purple around his eyeball and His eye was half closed.

"Still can't see out of it. Dan I have and idea. Go against my back. Yes. Now can you feel the knot? Try to untie it."

I groped around, trying to find it. Once my fingers met the knot, I started trying to untie it.

"Aha!" I said. The ropes were getting easier to untie. "I got it!"

"Yes!" Phil said. He took his arms out from behind him, grabbed both sides of my head and… kissed me. I felt his soft lips against mine and after five seconds, he pulled away.


	7. Chapter 7

Again, PM me if you need anything:

 _I reached for water. I looked over at Phil, who was looking at me in his chair next to the podium. I walked over to him, said you finish, and kissed him in front of the press and the jury._

" _Okay." Phil said weakly, and walked up to the podium._


	8. Chapter 8

PHIL'S POV:

So, after a while, we fell asleep. I untied Dan and we searched around the room for a while everyday. We had found a door but no way to open it and a couple lumps on the wall that didn't seem to do anything. No one had come to check up on us or give us food in 2 days so we were getting weaker and weaker. One day, we heard footsteps going towards the door. We scrambled to get back to our corners and placed our hands behind our backs. A man walked in. He was wearing sunglasses and a black jacket with black jeans. He walked up to us.

"Dan. Phil. We have been watching you for days. We know your ropes are not on you. Take your hands behind your backs."

"The lumps on the wall!" I muttered to Dan.

"Yes!" He muttered back.

"Listen. I can hear you," The guy said, "I am Chris. I am a guard hired from the LASS."

"Lass?" Dan yelled, "I am starving and so is Phil. Give us food. When I am kept away from food, I become a beast. A BEAST!"

"LlamArmy Secret Service." Chris answered, unfazed by Dan's reaction.

"A secret service? How come I was never notified?!" Dan stood up and got all up in PJ's face.

"Ok wait one second and I will answer you question." Chris walked over to each corner and turned off the cameras one by one.

"Listen," He said as he closed the door, "Dan. Look at me." He took off his glasses and Dan ran over to him. I felt a pang of jealousy as they hugged.


	9. Chapter 9

" _Aw… did you really?! Here, let me make you feel better." Dan said and he came over and pecked my cheek._

" _Ok," I said, "Now let me get back to my story."_


	10. Chapter 10

STILL PHIL'S POV:

"PJ!" Dan shrieked.

"Dan, who is this?" I asked. I walked over and Dan came to my side.

"Phil, this is PJ, my high school biffle." Dan said.

PJ walked up to me and put his hand out. I shook it.

"Hello Phil," He said. Then, in a serious tone he said, "Listen. I have worked here knowing that you have. I thought you knew about this so I enrolled to here. I want to free you guys but We need to leave now."

He put his face up against the door. "I can hear them rushing here. Come, follow me!"

He walked over to a wall and touched around till he found what he wanted. He tapped 3 times a brick and a gate opened. He walked in and so did Dan but I hesitated. Dan poked his head out, grabbed my hand and pulled me in. The gate door closed as the cell door opened, and we were gone.

We trudged in, what I thought were sewers, for a couple hours but no one followed. They must not have found the entrance.

"How much longer?!" Dan said, exhausted.

"Almost…" PJ answered. He stopped for a second, then, we arrived underneath a hole in the roof with a ladder. Above, a man said to me and Dan:

"Welcome to the Witness Protection Program. You are both safe."

I started crying right then and there.

So basically, PJ was working undercover and he escorted both of us to safety. Dan had been suspected as the person behind a lot of neighborhood disappearances but he had been forced to do them. They were going to go and arrest him but he acted to save me before they could.


	11. Chapter 11

" _So what was the experience like?"_

" _Are you a couple?"_

" _This was 15 months ago, how do you remember all these details?"_

" _Is Dan being charged as a criminal?"_

" _OK! EVERYBODY CALM DOWN! The jury may decide."_

 _After a couple hours of waiting and endless questions, the jury came out._

 _They said:_

" _Dan, you are innocent, Cat and Llamarmy staff are proved guilty."_

 _We cheered and cheered but the one thing that made me the most happy were the 4 words I had been waiting to hear in the last 15 months:_

 _Dan got on one knee and said,_

" _Phil, Will you Marry Me?"_


End file.
